


whisper into my skin

by saphinias



Category: Bandom, Of Mice & Men (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphinias/pseuds/saphinias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan feels overwhelmed and Austin is there, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whisper into my skin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of companion piece to _[night settles in your bones](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1158458)_ , and though you can read it as a standalone piece well enough, I recommend you go and read that first.
> 
> This is for [Maggie's](http://http://damnwhitesides.tumblr.com/) birthday, so you should thank her for it and also praise her majesty.

The second time Austin found Alan while Alan was having trouble breathing was nearly the same as the first. They were in a different city, and it was colder, and the midnight sky was brighter. It made Alan feel like his insides were spilling out and floating away and it scared him and made his lips tremble and his toes vibrate. Austin found him clutching his stomach instead of the sheets.  Alan smiled at him as the brown slid out of his eyes tear by tear, down his cheeks.

"Hey, Al.  Can I just...?" Austin climbed into the bunk, and settled on top of him like last time.  Alan fitted his arms around his waist and dug his fingers alongside his spine, as if anchoring himself.  "Good?"  Alan brought his knees up to cage Austin in.  Austin took it as a yes.

Alan was breathing over his scar again and Austin nosed the shell of his ear.  Austin ran his fingers through his hair and untangled the too-long strands.  The two laid there for a long time, and Alan stopped shaking after a bit, but they laid there for longer.

"Are you okay?" Austin finally asks.

"Ye-" he clears his throat, "-yeah."  Alan flattened his hands so his palms were lying against Austin's back.  Austin made a muffled sound of relief.  "Sorry," Alan whispered, and ran his hands over the places his fingers had just dug into.  Austin just patted his hair and laid still for a little while longer.

"Can you-?" Alan asked and attempted to push him off.  Austin complied, but just so he was on his side.  And then somehow Austin was wrapped around Alan instead.  Then he was kissing him wherever he could reach - his scar, his neck, where his clavicles met - and Austin maybe felt like Alan just had.  But it wasn't  _everything,_ it was just Alan.

It was just Alan.

Austin laughed a little breathlessly, "Love you, Al, love you."  Alan pulled himself up to Austin's face.  He kissed him on the mouth.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Will you let me kiss you all the time?" Alan asked.

"You'll get sick of me, I promise," he said.

"And you'll always hold me when I'm like this, even if I hurt you?" Alan brushed his fingers over the sore spots spattering down his spine.

"Always."

"Sounds perfect, I'll take it," Alan laughed.

Austin poked him, "Oh, you'll take me, will you?  I'm good enough, then?"

Alan tucked his face into Austin's shoulder and smiled.

"'Course you're good enough to love, you're the best person I've ever known," Alan said.  And even though it was roundabout and muffled against his skin, it was Alan and that was perfect.

 


End file.
